Just One Of Those Days
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Miguel is having a bad day and it only gets worse when he sees something that makes his blood boil.


**Title:** Just One Of Those Days  
**Summary:** Miguel is having a bad day and it only gets worse when he sees something that makes his blood boil.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude  
**Warnings:** A bit of violence, some cursing, maybe a bit OOC and fluff  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own if I did Miguel and Kai would be the main characters and not that baboon Tyson (grins)

OMG I am so sorry for not updating the last week. But I had my final exams and my parents banned me from the computer, so please forgive me (begs and gives everyone puppy dog eyes) I've only been allowed back on the computer yesterday.

Anyway here's a ficcie that I wrote when I was really frustrated and angry, hope it works. X3 X3

Enjoy!

**Attention please everyone!! I want to ask everyone who read or reviewed my stories to go to my profile page because there is an important note at the end you all need to see and read!! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Normally Miguel wasn't overly protective.

Normally Miguel wasn't easily jealous.

Normally Miguel wasn't very possessive

Normally Miguel wasn't violent in any way.

But today was just one of those days where everything just went down the drain. And that's the case with our lovable blond today.

Miguel's left eye twitched horribly as he watched another fan try and grope Kai's delicious bum. Kai smacked away the hand and glared at the fan, who shrunk back instantly. The blond let out a sigh to calm himself.

He has been dating the enigma for six months now and he thought he would be used to people flirting or trying to cope a feel with his lover. But he isn't and he doesn't like it one bit. Sure in the beginning he let Kai handle it, because his smaller lover had said he could handle it on his own.

After a while it got a bit annnoying, then it got even more annoying, then Miguel started hating it and now he wanted to kill people for touching Kai inappropriately or trying to anyway.

Kai never let anyone but him touch him inappropriately, but that's another story.

But the seeing other people make a move on his love when they knew Kai was dating him, just pissed him off!

And the fact he and Kai hadn't had as much alone time because off all the BBA business didn't help much either.

No it only made it worse.

His eye twitched again when he saw Wyatt come up to Kai and talk to him. Normally Miguel didn't see him as a threat but today is just not his day and he watches jealously as Kai gives the younger boy a small smile.

The blonde knows Kai doesn't harbor any feelings towards the younger brunette but it makes his skin itch with jealously to see Wyatt look almost smug at the fact he made Kai smile at him.

Grr, who did that punk think he is?

Miguel turned away taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was not going to loose it, he was just frustrated and annoyed, it would go away eventually.

Walking into the BBA office away from all the fans and the screaming rabid fans, he went to the bar seeing the others there too except for G-rev who were still outside.

Ordering a coke, he ran a hand through his silky blond hair and sighed. He really needed a vacation so he could spend some alone time with Kai again and have him all to himself, with nobody bothering them.

Now that was a nice thought!

He rubbed a hand in his eyes, maybe the lack of sleep could also be the cause of his sudden more than less pleasant mood. He took a sip of his coke but choked on it as Bryan and Tala appeared at his side, slapping him on the back in friendly way.

Coughing up his drink he saw the two misschivious grins on the Russians faces, meaning they caused some trouble again somewhere. 'How are ya doing, Miguel.'Tala said, taking a seat on Miguel's left, while Bryan took one on the blond's right.

'Fine.'he said curtly, taking another sip of his coke.

'Someone's in a bad mood.'Bryan said before he grinned, 'Not getting any?'

For the second time Miguel choked on his drink and Tala laughed. The blond wiped away the coke with a napkin lying closeby and glared at the Russian.

'None of your damn business.'he hissed, his eyes narrowing. Alright seemed like his mood just worsened, normally he would have laughed along with Tala and joked about it too, but today he just couldn't.

Surprised the two Russians looked at the angry blond. He was extremely tense and his body radiated annoyance, frustration and anger. 'Wow, what's wrong, Miguel?' Tala asked.

'Nothing alright, just leave it. And if you please just go annoy someone else, like your boyfriends, I very much appreciate it.'the blond said glaring at the two. 'I am not in the mood to deal with you two.'

'Did something happen between you and Kai today?' Bryan asked totally ignoring the blond's statement.

Miguel growled and the glass in his hand broke in a million pieces, because of the harsh grip he had on it. The sound of glass breaking made the other bladers present turn a surprised look towards Miguel and the two Russians.

'So I'll take that as a yes then.'Bryan said looking at the broken glass.

Taking another calming breath, Miguel shook his head, 'No, nothing happened.' He said sighing.

'Then why are you in such a bad mood?' Tala asked. 'It's just that... those stupid fans just get on my nerves.'the blond said. 'Why?' the silver haired Russian asked.

'Because they don't know when to quit, just like some bladers.'Miguel mumbled playing with his glass of coke, before taking a sip.

'Awh so it's about all those people flirting and trying to cope a feel with Kai, eh.'Tala said finally understanding the blond's bad mood. 'Yeah, I mean how can he stand people trying to chat him up all the time not to mention the few who just can't keep their hands to themselves.'Miguel wondered.

'Well for one thing, Kai never knows when somebody's flirting with him because he's that naive and second I know for a fact that anyone who touches him without his permission will have to arrange an early funeral.'Tala said.

'That and Kai only has eyes for you anyway.'Bryan said.

A small smile graced Miguel's lips. 'Feeling better.'Tala asked jokingly. Miguel chuckled softly. 'Yeah, thanks.'

'Ah don't mention it blondie.'Bryan said smirking.

After a while of talking to the two Russians Miguel felt a lot better and his mood got better too.

G-rev then decided to grace themselves with their presence, Tyson immediatly boasting about being worldchampion, yet again. It only made others roll their eyes at the blue haired blader.

Speaking of blue, where was Kai?

As he looked towards G-rev he noticed his smaller lover wasn't with them. Where was he? 'Hey where's Kai?' he asked Ray. The nko just lazy shrugged his shoulders and gave the blond a relaxed look. 'No idea, but he went into the direction of your appartement, maybe he went home.'the neko suggested.

Miguel felt himself grow annoyed again at Ray's laid back and lazy atitude. He nodded curtly before he said his short goodbyes to everyone and went to find Kai. Why would the enigma go home all of a sudden, without warning him? Did something happen?

Growing worried he quickened his pace. He stopped however when he heard a familiar yell coming from one of the alley ways.

_Kai._ he thought and ran towards the alley way. What he saw there made his blood boil. There were two guys one was holding Kai's hands behind his back and te other was leaning in to kiss the enigma.

Kai's eyes were wide with fear.

Miguel growled loudly and it caught the attention of Kai's harassers. 'What do you want blondie, can't you see we're busy.' One of the guys said.

That did it for Miguel, his eyes slitted entirely and he stepped closer. 'Hey blondie get lost.' The other guy said as he watched Miguel get closer, his sapphire eyes practically glowing with rage.

Kai looked at him with pleading eyes as the guy that was holding his hands behind his back also held a hand to his mouth so he would keep his mouth shut.

'Let.Go.Of.My.Lover.'Miguel growled. 'Heh I'll give you whatever you want if you give me just an hour with this pretty little thing.'

In a flash the guy that had said that was sent flying into a wall, his face bleeding profusely. The guy got up and glared at Miguel, he looked at him pure rage. 'You'll pay for that punk.'he said and he attacked Miguel.

The blond suddenly vanished from sight. 'Huh, where did he go?' the guy said. Kai also looked around. 'I'm right here, asshole.'Miguel said lowly as he appeared behind the guy and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the ground.

The guy got back up and attacked Miguel again, giving a war cry. Miguel evaded the punch thrown at him, only to punch the guy three times in the face before kicking him in the gut making him once again fly to the ground, but this time he didn't get up again. Looking to the side, his eyes still glowing and slitted he looked at the guy holding Kai captive.

The guy was trembling softly. 'You better run.'Miguel said icily.

That sent the guy running and crying for his mother, leaving his comrade on the ground. Kai looked at him in surprise, he never knew Miguel was such a good fighter.

Where had he learned all those moves? He stopped thinking about everything when Miguel came over to him, picked him up and carried him bridal style towards their appartement.

He seemed to calm down and he turned to give Kai a soft look, his sapphire eyes filled with worry. 'You okay?'he asked softly.

Kai smiled. 'Yeah, know that you're here.' Miguel smiled back at him calming down completely, he opened the door to their appartement and put Kai in the couch, sitting next to him. And pulling him in between his legs, he nuzzled his neck lovingly and kissed it softly.

'Where did you learn to fight like that?'Kai asked curiously. 'Bryan and Tala and also Garland. 'the blonde answered but it was muffled, because he was still nuzzling Kai's neck.

'Thank you.'

This time the blond looked up into ruby red eyes eyes that were filled with love, love for him and no one else and that made him happy.

Miguel smiled, 'You're welcome.'

'But next time there's another fan meeting I won't let you leave my sight.'the blond said seriously. Kai chuckled a bit and looked at his lvoer amused, 'What?' the blonde asked. 'Nothing, just never thought I'd see you so protective and passionate of me that you started fighting.'Kai said.

Miguel chuckled himself. 'Believe I can get worse then that.'he purred.

Kai blushed as Miguel's rough voice sends delightful chills down his spine. 'How about you show me.'Kai challenged.

Miguel looked at him devilishly and dragged him to their bedroom, closing the door. That night Miguel really showed Kai how protective and how passionate he could get and believe me when I say I feel sorry for the neighbours.

* * *

Okidoki, that was that! X3 X3 Again I'm really sorry for updating so late again, but I'll try to update more quickly X3 X3. Hope you all liked this ficcie because I have a few more planned that (hopefully) will come up this week X3 X3

Please review!


End file.
